


Reckoning - Alt

by outlier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Loyalty, Revenge, TW: Violence, a name change of a name change, sex in the midst of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: Alex swears her loyalty to Kara when they are young, and hones herself into the warrior she needs to be to protect her. When Kara's position is threatened, Alex becomes protector and vengeance wrapped up in one.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	Reckoning - Alt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reckoning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727507) by [outlier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier). 



> I wrote an original works story for the femslash kink exchange for the prompt 'Berserker/Officer She's Absolutely Loyal To'. I based the OW characters on Alex and Kara and gave them new names. This is a repost for the Kalex fandom, wherein their names have become Alex and Kara again, because I'd like to share it with yall too.

Kara hadn’t intended to acquire a killer of her very own, but fate had done that for her. When the rest of her family’s sworn guards had abandoned her at the deceit and treachery that had taken her parents from her and stripped her of her rightful place as the one true heir of her House, Alex had stayed. She’d sworn an oath not to the House but to Kara, she’d said, stalwart and stoic and unmoved by the way Kara wove between fury and despair.

At twelve, they’d stood by the ocean with sand beneath their toes and waves crashing at their backs. They were old enough to understand the difference between master and servant, and to know that Kara was the former while Alex was destined to be the latter. They were young enough to not care about things like that, not when they had a lifetime of friendship between them and the future one of limitless possibilities. What was devotion but an extension of that? Of splashing in the surf and shrieking with laughter, and when Alex had picked Kara up from where she’d tripped over a piece of driftwood, wiped away the blood trickling from her skinned knee, and vowed to always take care of her, it was just another layer added to the geas of their own making. Kara had accepted with a light-hearted laugh, kissed Alex on the cheek, and held her hand as they wandered through fields of wildflowers on their way back to Kara’s family hall, and that was that. Alex was hers, as she had always been, and would always be.

It was no more complicated than that and much more complicated than that. Alex’s mother had been one of the deadliest of the guards sworn to Kara’s House, her father unknown. When her mother was killed, protecting Kara’s father from an assassination attempt, Alex had been absorbed into the House. Such was the bond; Alex would be granted her choice of futures in exchange for her loss.

“Teach me what I need to know to protect Kara,” she’d said with no hesitation, all of fourteen and slight, with eyes that shone a little too brightly.

Valin, the House’s most trusted guard, had tried to block Alex’s entry into their little corp. He’d been right in what he said to Kara’s father – Alex was loyal to no one more than Kara. If the choice was between Kara’s desires and what was best for the House as a whole, Alex couldn’t be trusted to see to the needs of the House. The things Valin had seen as flaws had been attributes in the eyes of Kara’s father. Kara suspected he’d known, even then, that forces plotted against them. If his daughter found herself needing a last line of defense, he could think of no one better than the girl who would kill for her. So Alex had traded her civilian clothes for the battle dress of Kara’s House: heavy, thick soled boots; rough black, rip-stop fatigue pants; and the woven Kevlar jacket.

The years passed, and Alex learned. She was unmade and remade, never without bruises, scrapes, or broken bones. Training added muscle, added cunning, added skill, but the savagery was hers alone. Innate, as much a part of her as her devotion. She gave and Kara took – Alex’s first kiss, her virginity, her first kill – and it was as it should be.

“She does not listen,” Kara had heard Valin mutter to her father more than once, true bitterness in his voice. “She would kill a brother- or sister-in-arms before she stopped to ask their purpose if she felt they came to Kara as a threat. She is like a rabid wolf, too crazed to care for her pack. She cares only for one thing. She bows down to one Mistress only, and fuck the rest.”

The night the small enemy force had snuck past defenses that had been tainted by loyalty purchased away, Kara had seen it for herself. She’d woken to five figures surrounding their bed, lies on their lips. The leader had been one of their own, a friendly faced traitor meant to lower her guard. “Come with us,” she’d said, gun out and pointed at the floor, as if she was there to protect and not destroy. “You’re in danger. We need to get you to safety.”

Alex had driven her knife up through the traitor’s chin to the hilt and was on to the next before she’d even hit the ground. The intruders were armed and Alex was naked, but she had moved through the small group that had been tasked with seeing Kara dead with liquid, vicious grace, turning their own weapons against them. It was over in seconds, almost faster than Kara could track, and after, she’d pulled Alex down and kissed her, hot and fierce.

“My protector,” she’d said, and Alex had grinned, pleased and razor sharp, and wiped her bloody hands on the bedding.

They’d fled, Kara wrapped around Alex’s back as Alex navigated her motorcycle through rutted forest roads. They’d hidden away in the rotting cabin in the woods that had long been abandoned by Alex’s family, ate little, fucked often, and trained – a quick primer on lethal violence. Kara wasn’t helpless. She could defend herself, to a point, but there’d never been a need. Not with Alex as her deadly shadow, hand always on the butt of her gun and ready to draw and shoot at the first sign of deceit. Kara could hit a target at 50 paces in a place vital enough to wound or kill and she could stun with a quick, unexpected blow to the kidneys, but managing not to die immediately wasn’t going to be good enough, not when the usurper gathered together the ragged network that had boosted her family into power and made it his own.

Faction infighting, they called it, when Kara called upon the secret keepers she still trusted. There’d been more, apparently, a coordinated attack against the Houses that had been thought the weakest, and perhaps that was what burned the most. That her family had been deemed weak, and that their annihilation had proved it.

When Kara relayed her findings, sitting at the rickety table in the cabin’s main room with Alex naked on her lap, riding her fingers, Alex’s eyes had burned in anticipation of the coming violence.

“You don’t need to kill them all,” Alex had said, holding on to the back of Kara’s chair as she fucked herself on Kara’s fingers for Kara’s pleasure. “Just the ones who came for you. Those we salt and bury.”

Kara had bigger goals, but Alex was a beast bridling at her leash. When she’d torn apart her current prey, Kara would turn her toward the next and the next until all who had dared plot against her House lay dead among the ruins.

Alex didn’t want to wait for too long before they struck, she said, over long, quiet evenings spent planning their attack. If they waited, the upstart who had dared to bring violence to Kara’s House would have time to cement his place. He would have time to placate and appease, to weed out those who harbored doubts and put his own people in position. This wouldn’t have happened without meticulous planning, she’d argued, and things would move quickly. It was hubris, possibly, to think that the two of them could take back what was stolen from her, but Kara had no interest in living a life of shame and exile.

On the night of their attack, Alex had watched her with the dark, hypnotizing eyes of a cobra as she slipped knives into her boots and clips into her pants pockets. “You stay behind me. Don’t take any unnecessary risks,” she said, securing a FN P90 to the strap slung across her chest. There’d been a small arsenal stashed away at the cabin, enough to make Kara wonder, in what might have been a moment of clarity, if Valin had been right about Alex. Not that it mattered. If her army was a single feral, mad wolf, then so be it.

She’d taken the guns Alex had given her, lovingly maintained, and tucked them into holsters and strapped them over her chest and the vest Alex had strapped into place. She’d led her to the secret access shaft that let out into the back garden of her family’s compound, the one known only to Kara’s mother, father, and herself. Alex cut the throats of the first three guards they’d run across, easing them to the ground gently lest they be heard. _We stay quiet as long as we can_ , she’d told Kara during her abbreviated training, at the makeshift gun range Alex had fashioned behind the cabin. She’d wrapped around Kara from behind as she helped Kara learn how to line up a killing shot, breasts pressed into Kara’s back and breath hot against her ear. _Kill them quickly, no mercy. Whatever you have to do, do it. Hesitation will get you killed. They don’t expect you to fight back, because they don’t know you like I do. They think you’re weak, and they’ll die for it._

In the dark, with a guard at their feet, his blood soaking into the soil of her land, Kara had set her monster free. “Punish them,” she said, running a thumb along the sharp line of Alex’s cheekbone. “Help me take my revenge.”

In battle, Alex was a master of her art. She was efficient, brutal. She was seemingly unaware of her own mortality, absorbing blows with a grunt and a determination to end things with prejudice, and she was beautiful. The two guards flanking the door died with neat holes in their foreheads. The handful milling about on the compound’s main level went more painfully. One took a volley of shots meant for Alex when Alex pulled him in front of her. Another rushed Alex from behind, and choked around the shattered remnants of her own windpipe. Alex walked through the chaos like an avenging angel, righteous in her chosen mission.

By the time Kara followed her up the stairs, Alex had her knife to the throat of the man who’d taken Kara’s home from her. “Do you want the kill?” Alex asked, pulling his head back by the grip she had in his hair. He was battered and broken, his face barely recognizable after Alex had taken the butt of her pistol to it. Kara thought she heard him plead for his life, the words garbled by a throat full of blood and a mouth full of shattered teeth, and his agony made her radiant. She hoped there was enough left of him to see what was happening when she stepped in close, buried her own knife in his belly, and worked it up to his heart. His blood was so warm. Warmer than Kara had imagined it would be in all the time she’d spent dreaming about what it would feel like on her hands.

“You gave this to me,” she said, as Alex shoved the dead usurper’s limp form to the floor. Kara held out her bloody hands, as if seeking the benediction of a dark god, and looked around the room. There was one man dead on the balcony, hanging over the railing, and another at the foot of the bed, his gun still in its holster. Alex had pinned one of the family’s traitorous guards to the wall with a fireplace poker through the throat, and sliced open her jugular for good measure. “I could never have hoped for a finer gift.”

Kara slipped out of the sling supporting the gun hanging from her shoulder and tugged at the Velcro straps holding her bulletproof vest in place. Alex stepped over the corpse of the man on the floor to brush Kara’s hands out of the way, her own gentle.

“Let me,” she said, eyes focused on her task as Kara let herself be attended.

Neither of them was without damage. Her own wounds were lesser, and lost under the exultation of the carnage they’d wrought, but blood dripped from a knife wound to Alex’s forearm. She’d taken five bullets to the torso, all of them embedded in her own vest; beneath each, a dark bruise blossomed. At some point, she’d taken a blow to the face. Her lip was split open and bloody, as were her teeth. There were likely other injuries to be found later, when the adrenalin wore off and the damage asserted itself. When it did, she’d find every one, Kara vowed, and give them the tribute they deserved. She didn’t ask for sacrifice without offering reward.

She found Alex’s hands and, slowly, with purpose, brought them around to rest on the backs of her thighs. Alex seemed to register her intent a second before Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and hoisted herself up. She’d been sure Alex would catch her, and she had, supporting Kara’s weight as Kara wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist. When she kissed Alex, not as gently as she probably should have, Alex’s blood was coppery thick against her tongue.

“You gave this to me,” she said again, and wrapped her fingers around the shoulder straps of Alex’s bulletproof vest. “You’ll always protect me, won’t you?”

Alex’s eyes were the dark, unblinking promise of a predator lurking in the shadows. “Always,” she affirmed, and covered the three steps between them and the nearest wall as if it was nothing to support Kara’s weight. A picture fell to the floor as they slammed into it, glass shattering on impact. With a grunt, Alex let one of Kara’s legs drop to curl around her thigh but kept the other hiked around her waist. With a minute shift, her hip was pressed up against Kara’s core, and Kara dug her teeth into Alex’s neck to muffle her moan.

“That’s it,” Kara said, as Alex rutted up into her, raw and unfettered in the aftermath of their triumph. “You always know just what I need.” For a moment, she wished they’d taken the time to disrobe. There was a mirror across the room, and if they had, she’d be able to see the flex of Alex’s muscles as she thrust up against her. Later, perhaps, when they’d wiped away the blood splattered across its surface and disposed of the bodies scattered around the room, she’d stand Alex in the middle of this reliquary to their shared victory. She’d count every scar Alex had earned in her honor, trace the lines of every muscle Alex had built to serve her, and push Alex to her knees so she could kiss the taste of herself from Alex’s lips after Alex had proved her devotion.

She wrapped her hand in Alex’s hair and pulled her head up. She kissed her, and jerked against her as Alex hissed as Kara nipped at the split in her lip. Each thrust of Alex’s hip against her transferred a corresponding pressure to her clit. Kara was slippery wet beneath her BDUs, and after this first orgasm, after they’d taken off a little of the edge, she was going to push Alex down on the bed they’d taken back, lower herself down over her face, and ride her tongue for as long as Alex could handle.

Alex buried her face in Kara’s shoulder as Kara dug her nails into the back of Alex’s neck hard enough to draw blood. She met each thrust with one of her own, rocking her hips into Alex’s thrusts. Alex’s name was a mantra on her lips; each time she said it, her lips hot against Alex’s ear, Alex shuddered against her.

“ _Mine_ ,” she growled as she came and wished, once again, that they’d taken the time to take off their clothes so she could have painted her slick against Alex’s skin.

Later, she vowed again, as Alex dropped her on her back on the bed. Then again, later was going to be busy. After all, this was just the start. They’d taken back her House, but there were others to make pay. She’d give Alex time to heal first, so her weapon would be sharp, and then she’d point her in the direction of the next reckoning to be wrought.


End file.
